


Summer Heat

by Howlxte



Series: An RK kind of love [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Day At The Beach, M/M, Original Character(s), RK700 - Freeform, Skinny Dipping, The RKs being horny at the lake, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: It's a hot day in Detroit so the RKs decided to find a secluded little beach at the lake to cool off.
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: An RK kind of love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this smut series isn't over, the RKs will always be horny.

Summers in Detroit were scalding.

Hot and humid sometimes which resulted in most people staying in air conditioned buildings or going to the lake. Being a city next to one of the Great Lakes had many spots for people to go and swim, with just how large the lakes were it was easy to imagine you were at the beach.

Androids were created with a cooling system so they wouldn’t overheat but it was advised to not leave androids out in the heat doing work for long periods of time. Now that all androids were free they could enjoy cooling off like other humans.

Nines’ apartment had a great air condition but Connor and Sixty didn’t want to be cooped up in the place for the entire weekend. Everyone reached a compromise by heading to a lakeside beach but Nines did some geographic looking and found one that was private if they just took some detours. There was a lot of lakeside property that hadn’t been claimed or abandoned so finding a small beach wasn’t hard.

The RKs packed light and made it to the small beach, it was mostly surrounded by the wooded area. Just a small piece of sand that was shaded by the trees. Connor had been the most eager to try swimming for recreational purposes, last time he swan was escaping Jericho and that wasn’t a fond memory. After helping lay down a large blanket Connor went to the water and stood there, the temp for the water wasn’t too cold or too warm, a perfect temp to swim which was why all the public lake beaches were probably packed today.

Connor enjoyed standing there letting the waves lap over his feet, it was all ruined by Sixty pushing him into the water laughing. Connor then swam after Sixty saying how that was uncalled for.

Nines chuckled watching the two splash around in the water. He was sitting on the blanket with Seven. They had on a very simple summer dress, they looked absolutely gorgeous in it, it fit rather snugly on their body and showed off just enough skin to be tantalizing. Seven didn’t want to go swimming just yet and instead sat on their knees on the blanket with Nines.

As time went on and the RK800s were still enjoying the water, Seven got up to move and lay down. Laying on their side back to Nines just wanting to rest their systems a bit. Nines moved closer and started to rub a hand down their side to soothe them, Seven hummed happily from the touch. Nines moved his hand more up and down their body, his hand went over their hip and that’s when he discovered something. Seven wiggled a little as Nines grabbed at their hip feeling it more.

Seven wasn’t wearing anything under the dress.

Nines had seen Seven put some swim shorts in the bag they brought but under the sundress they didn’t have anything.

Nines laid down next to Seven and pulled them flush to his body, they let out a tiny sigh. His hands were smoothing over the soft material of the dress before he started pushing it up Seven’s body, revealing they did in fact had nothing on underneath.

“Seems my bunny can’t help but be a little minx no matter where I bring you.” Nines pressed kisses to their neck, pushing more of the dress up until he pulled away and just took it off. It didn’t matter as it was only the four of them on this remote beach.

Seven rolled onto their back, their naked body on full display for Nines. “You know me and clothes don’t agree and you said it was a secluded beach so no one but us would see me.”

“That is true bunny.” Nines smoothed a hand up their thigh before taking it and opening their legs some more so he could get between them. Seven shivered in pleasure when Nines got between their thighs. They moved a hand down to start teasing their pussy, fingers rubbing at their clit, Nines could see it start to get wet.

Nines looked back to see what Connor and Sixty were doing, both were still too busy swimming to notice.

“Let’s get into a more discreet position.” Nines moved Seven so they laid back on their side and he came up behind them. Nines took his swim trunks off, cock already half hard. Seven pushed back for Nines to hurry up, he grabbed their hip and then guided his cock into their wet pussy. Seven moaned loud as Nines pushed it all the way in.

Looping an arm loosely around Seven’s neck and upper body Nines pulled them close and started to thrust his hips into Seven. They let out moans, gripping the blanket tight hearing the lewd sounds of the coupling despite being outside with the rest of nature’s sounds.

Angling his hips to hit that spot inside Seven that made them moan louder Nines’ gripped their soft hip and pulled them back to meet each thrust of his hip. Seven tried to open their legs up to get a better feel but Nines kept their legs from opening.

“Don’t want anyone getting an idea of what we’re doing.”

“N-Nines.” Seven whined. “It’s just us, please.”

Nines got up a little and looked out to the water to check on Connor and Sixty. The two were still distracted in the water, unaware of what their two other partners were doing.

“Alright bunny.” Nines gripped their hip and pulled them as he rolled over onto his back, Seven’s back to his as he thrusted into their pussy. Seven let out a loud moan at the change of angle, a hand going down to rub at their clit, feeling Nines’ cock going in and out of them. One of Nines’ hands moved to cup Seven’s face and turn it so he could kiss their lips

While the two went at it on the blanket Connor and Sixty were out in the water, deep enough that it went up to their shoulders. Both unaware of what was happening back on shore.

“This is nice, especially being secluded.” Connor spoke up, he was glad androids were waterproof. So long as he didn’t ingest any water they could spend as much time in the lake. Sixty nodded with him until a sly look came onto his face. Connor missed the look when Sixty dove under the water. Casually enjoying the coolness over his body Connor let out a squeak when his swim shorts were yanked off!

Looking down he saw Sixty who got them off and pushed away. Coming up Sixty smirked at Connor who flushed.

“Sixty! Give those back!” Connor started to run as much as he could into the water to get Sixty who just swam back, keeping Connor’s shorts just out of reach.

“Relax Connor it’s just us, nobody else is going to see you skinny dipping.” While Sixty was right he didn’t want to be without his cover and still chased him.

Connor finally managed to get Sixty after he dove underwater and just propelled forward wrapping his arms around Sixty’s middle. Coming up Connor kept one arm around Sixty while the other tried to get his shorts. Sixty kept them out of reach and as the one always willing to play dirty to win slipped his free hand under the water and his fingers brushed over Connor’s pussy.

The older RK800 yelped feeling Sixty’s hand down there who just smirked. Pressing his finger against Connor’s clit who let out a moan and grabbed Sixty’s shoulders.

“Does that feel good? Me teasing your pussy here in the water?” Sixty kept teasing Connor who was biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud. That wouldn’t do so Sixty moved closer and kissed Connor’s lips right when he pushed a finger inside Connor. He swallowed Connor’s moans as he moved his finger inside him while his thumb brushed over Connor’s clit.

While the two made out and Sixty fingered Connor he moved his other hand to squeeze Connor’s pec. The older RK800 moaned loud again as he moved his hips to push Sixty’s finger in deeper. Sixty pushed in another finger while his and Connor’s tongues moved over one another. Both their mouths were sensitive so Connor shivered when Sixty sucked on his tongue.

Connor moved one of his hands between them to stick it down Sixty’s shorts and was surprised when his fingers brushed against a cock. Pulling away from Sixty he sneered at him. “Did you steal my dick?”

Sixty just had a shit eating grin. “Yeah, so?” He pressed his thumb hard against Connor’s clit and any remark from Connor died on his lips. Connor and Sixty continued their make out while Connor stroked Sixty’s cock to full hardness. Sixty took his hand away from Connor’s pussy and pushed his shorts down a little more. Connor wrapped his legs around Sixty’s waist while Sixty pushed his cock inside Connor.

Connor moaned at the breach, pressing his forehead to Sixty who started to move his hips. It was surprisingly easy to have sex in the water, Sixty moved his hands to get Connor’s legs off of him as he just held his thighs. Connor’s arms wrapped around Sixty as he kept snapping his hips. They were creating waves between them while going at it but nobody was around so they could be loud and as rough as they wanted.

“Ah fuck Sixty.” Connor moaned out while Sixty moved faster, he could feel the pressure building up. Didn’t take long for both androids to cum together, Sixty filling Connor up. The two made out for a bit longer, Sixty wrapping his arms around Connor and pulling him close.

Suddenly Connor’s eyes widened and he pulled away from Sixty. “Where are my shorts?”

Sixty realized he had let them go while pleasuring Connor and the shorts had drifted away. The two looked around and they were nowhere to be seen.

“Whoops.” Sixty let go of Connor and pulled his own shorts up. He then started swimming back to shore leaving a shocked Connor behind.

Connor snapped out of it and yelled after sixty swimming after him.

Nines and Seven were resting on the blanket having finished their sex. Nines was spooning Seven still inside the tiny android when he heard Sixty coming followed by Connor yelling. He slipped out of Seven who whined and put himself back into his swim trunks.

Sixty came out of the water laughing while Connor stayed in yelling at Sixty.

“What happened?” Nines asked while Sixty grabbed an extra towel and wrapped it around himself.

“I stole Connor’s shorts and while we had sex in the lake I let go of them and they drifted away.” Sixty thought the entire thing sounded ridiculous and it was.

Seven sat up and moved to sit on their knees not bothering to cover up. “You two did it in the lake.”

“Can someone please help me here?!” Connor yelled from the water while the RKs just stared at him.

“Dear you can come out, it’s just us, nothing we all haven’t seen before. Even Seven is naked right now.” Nines said gesturing to Seven.

Connor sighed and he came out of the water, which was a feast for his partners’ eyes, watching the water droplets go down his naked body.

Sixty chuckled as he handed Connor a towel which he took and wrapped himself in it and took a seat on the blanket with Seven and Nines. The RK700 patted Connor’s shoulder while Nines stood up heading to the water to swim, Sixty followed after him wanting to maybe play some water pranks on the RK900.

Seven leaned against Connor but he moved them so he pulled Seven close and wrapped the towel around both of them. Slotting Seven perfectly between his thighs. They pressed their chest to his and rested their head on his shoulder.

“So how was lake sex?” They asked.

“....fucking fantastic.” Not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my docs for _months_ and finally today decided to finish it. I have other ideas for these horny bots, lets just hope kinktober doesn't soak up all my horny writing juices lol.


End file.
